


Darlin', you are my only exeption

by jessthesohodoll



Series: Riot van [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, we need all the fluff in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: The Gallagher have finally found their only exception. that person to lose your head for,  with whom to spend the rest of life together





	

_When I was younger  
I saw my daddy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart  
And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it_   
_And my momma swore  
That she would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist, but darlin'_   
_You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_

 

Fiona loved spending time with her brothers, really. But she would really appreciate if after their family dinners, for a change, they would stay for once to help her clean up everything.  
  
  
Vee and Kevin were gone for a while ', to put to bed the girls, along with Svetlana. Which it left her alone, with a ton of dishes to wash.  
  
  
She snorted just before intercepting Liam ,who was aiming directly at her legs.  
  
  
"Hey, baby boy. Don't run "she said gently" Washed your teeth? "  
In response, the child made one of his white smiles full of missing teeth, making her smile.  
  
  
"Don't worry, I've made sure he did it," said Jimmy, appearing from the stairs.  
  
  
Jimmy. Great news right? Well, not really.  
  
  
He was back again, this time to stay. Fiona had literally made him pass through hell before he could get back in her life.  
  
  
She wanted evidence of anything he said, and if it meant following him every second of the day, the poor Jimmy just had to get used to it.  
  
  
When she saw him actually at the University of Chicago, with a fresh paper to get in medical school yet again, Fiona had really started to believe him.  
  
  
In addition, a year had passed and he wasn't gone yet.  
  
  
All in all, things for the Gallaghers were starting to go in the right way. They hadn't had visits from social workers from a couple of years now, especially because now in that house there were only her, Liam and Jimmy, not to mention Carl when he was returning from military school.  
Debbie had found her house along with Neal and little Franny. It was weird to see her as a mother, but she was doing her best  
  
Lip had finished college, and it was the most striking thing that had happened to that family for a long time. He had a steady job at the Chicago campus, for now only as a tutor, but it wasn't bad.  
  
  
In addition he put his head in place, he had stopped drinking ,seriously this time (except for rare special occasions, but always with great moderation) and moved into an apartment near the Gallagher's home with the last person Fiona expected to see at his side.  
  
  
Apparently, even Mandy Milkovich had changed. She wouldn't say how, but she returned with a mini graduation as a kindergarten teacher in her pocket and a head full of good intentions. Maybe she didn't even plan to stop in the South side, but she had done it. At the time she worked in Yev pre-school, and proudly showed a small wedding ring on her finger.  
  
  
Indeed, she and Lip had just said over dinner to wait a little girl.  
  
  
"I bet my niece will be a tough girl like her Mommy" Mickey said, hugging her.  
  
  
Apparently, there was a strange natural law that, at least two Gallagher should have to have a Milkovich alongside them.  
  
  
Although they were now Mickey Gallagher- Milkovich and Mandy Gallagher, the two had camouflaged with them pretty well.  
  
  
Mickey , maybe, used the worst way to go back in the family . He had run away with Ian, unable even to reach Mexico as they had planned. And all because he had escaped from prison.  
  
  
In her heart, Fiona knew he wasn't that bad. He was a guy who looked incredibly tough on the outside, but you saw him literally melt away with only two people in the world: Ian and Yev.  
  
  
However, from that trip , Ian had returned with a wedding ring.  
  
  
"It was the only way to get him back in jail without stories" Ian said with a grimace.  
  
  
For a year, Ian made the perfect faithful husband, despite the situation. When a lawyer took over the Mickey's case and brought him out for test failure, Ian ran throughout the South side with excitement.  
  
  
Since then they had settled in the former Milkovich's house. Terry went in and out of prison, but he wasn't around for long, before he would be in trouble again.  
  
  
This gave the green light to Mickey and Ian to live life as they wanted. Yev grew along with Svetlana, who had settled in the old apartment above the Alibi, and seemed happy. Ian had resumed his work as a paramedic, Mickey had been for a year to Kevin dependencies, as a bartender at the Alibi, before Kev gave way to him half of local properties.  
  
  
Mickey Milkovich with an honest job was something strange, but Fiona was damn proud of every one of them, despite having had the misfortune to have Frank and Monica as parents.  
  
  
They had found their "only exception", that person that they would die for, with to live their life at fully, exactly as she had found Jimmy.  
  
  
"A penny for your thoughts" Jimmy said, handing her a beer.  
"Nothing," she said, laughing, "Carl?"  
"I'm here," said the boy, screaming from the couch.  
"Go to bed. First brush your teeth "  
"I have almost 18 years, Fi!" He complained.  
"Exactly, you are not a grown up man as you think" said Fiona "C'mon, go and just fucking do it. And take Liam with you”

 

"Sometimes I miss the military school," the boy said, taking his brother in his arms, "Only one think. if you have to do it , don't do it on the kitchen table. I eat my goddamm cereal there "  
  
  
Jimmy pretended to give him a kick in his pants, before the boy left them alone.  
  
  
"So, where were we?"  
"I don't know, you were chasing your brothers," he said Jimmy laughing  
"Hey, I wanted to be alone with you"  
"I also wanted to be alone with you"  
  
  
Jimmy had a strange look when Fiona was distracted by Carl.  
  
  
"We run out of toothpaste" he yelled .  
"Cabinet, where it has always been," she said, before turning away.  
  
  
But Jimmy was not there.  
  
  
He was on his knees in front of her, a small box in his hands.  
  
  
"You know, I thought of one thing. I've been a fool for far too long "  
"Yes, you did," said Fiona, with shining eyes.  
"Let me finish. I put my head straight, I can prove it. I'm not immature as I use to, And I want to prove it for the rest of our days. Fiona Gallagher, will you marry me? "  
  
  
The ring was small, just a diamond stuck in a rose gold band. It was very "Fiona"  
  
  
"Yes, but I don't take your last name, just to say"Fiona said , crying.  
"We'll talk again"  
  
  
The two kissed, swaying slightly in the middle of the Gallagher's kitchen.  
  
  
"I want to tell to the others," Fiona said, smiling as ever.  
  
  
She picked up her phone and made a selfie, by posting it in the family group.  
  
  
The two returned to kissing, while Carl complained from upstairs.  
  
  
"You are disgusting" he said, "Uh, I can fucking belive it"  
  
  
But their didn't care.

 

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
But keep a straight face_  
 _And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm content  
With loneliness_  
 _Because none of it was ever worth the risk_  
 _But, you are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_  
  
Lip smiled, reading the notification.  
  
  
" _Prepare your best clothes. Another marriage awaits_ "  
  
  
Apparently, Jimmy had really put his head straight. Not that he, Ian and Mickey was secretly keeping an eye on him, however.  
  
  
He felt the unloading go before Mandy reappeared from the bathroom, scratching the slight curve of her belly.  
  
  
"What the fuck you have so much to smile about?" she asked, deferring to bed next to him.  
  
  
She no longer had her long black hair with which he was so much in love. It was already a bit that she was blonde, and he didn't mind.  
  
  
Plus, what's not so obvious, Mandy smiled. She wouldn't stop doing it, since she had set foot "at home"to when she said to him of being pregnant.  
  
  
Lip was happy to be the cause of that smile.  
  
  
Just when she got back into town, they had begun to see eachother. Before having sex, then a fight, and then back again.  
  
  
But Lip felt different. He felt that when she was around he felt better, and he was an asshole in the past.  
  
  
That's why he did not make her go away this time.  
  
  
At first they really believed it. Both believed that true love does not exist, that they were not meant to last.  
  
  
But two years later they were still there, about to become parents and with a wedding ring.  
  
  
"Nothing," Lip "Jimmy and Fiona are enganged"  
"Wow, I hope that they expect me to give birth, I will not look like a whale at their wedding"  
"Well, you're a sexy whale if it can make you feel better," said Lip, making her smile.  
"Only you can find mesexy now. I start to believe you have a problem "Mandy said with a grimace.  
  
  
She put her hand on her belly, looking amazed.  
  
  
"Whoa, baby Can you not kick me so hard? "  
"She is also a Milkovich" Lip said smiling, "The Milkovich girls do hit pretty hard"  
"Well, She especially a Gallagher" she said, "I would be afraid if I was you"  
  
  
Lip stared at her for a moment, surprised. Mandy had gone from feeling small movements to big kicks in a short time, but Lip had not had that joy.  
  
  
He put a hand on his wife's belly, hopeful, though not expecting to hear anything.  
  
  
But when Mandy looked up, she saw him staring aghast.  
  
  
"Did-did you feel it?" She asked, "God, fucking say yes"  
"Yes, I think so," said Lip euphoric.  
"God, I felt so bad for you," said Mandy "Good girl," he said, stroking her belly.  
"Hey little one" Lip said, talking to her, "What about if we send a selfie to Aunt Fi? It is also an important day for her "  
  
  
He snaped a quick photo, leaving his hand on Mandy's bare belly.  
  
  
"I love you" Mandy said, smiling.  
"Yeah, me too baby" he said kissing her.  
  
  
That Mandy perpetually angry with the world no longer existed. She was always tough, as Mickey wanted, but She was sweet, about to becoming more maternal.  
  
  
And Lip liked it so much

 

 

_I've got a tight grip on reality  
But I can't let go of what's in front of me here  
I know your leaving in the morning, when you wake up  
Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream, oh_

_You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_   
_You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception  
You are, the only exception_   
_And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

 

"Ian, your damn phone vibrates"  
  
  
Mickey didn't do nothing more, shaking him by the shoulder. He turned on the other side, leaving him look blindly for said phone.  
  
  
When he opened the chat, he laughed so hard that even his sleeping husband couldn't say something.  
  
  
"What are you fucking laughing at? I'd be trying to sleep here, man"Mickey said.  
  
  
He didn't seem angry. He looked at him with one eye open and one eye closed, a small smile on his lips.  
  
  
"Fiona and Jimmy are enganged" Ian said, handing him the phone.  
"Wow, Jimmy is not doing badly"  
"No, I would say that he is not that bad"  
"I still keep an eye on him"  
"No one fucking asked you to Mick" Ian said, resting his chin on Mickey's chest "But you're so sweet anyway"  
"I'm not sweet" Mickey said with a grimace "Jimmy sometimes seams not telling the truth to me"  
"Oh, would you mind to admit that you care about all of the Gallaghers, for a good time?" Ian asked, laughing.  
"Well, one in particular" Mickey said, returning the smile.  
  
  
Ian couldn't believe that his life had become like this. He had a steady job, his bipolar disorder was under control, and he was _married_ to the man of his dreams.  
  
  
Strange, but that man was Mickey. Although he had really tried to move forward, to forget about him, Ian knew that Mickey Milkovich wouldn't have ever gone out of his heart.  
  
  
That bastard had taken up residence there, since the day he entered Kesh's shop screaming his name.  
  
  
They had had a thousand lives together. Many many ups and downs.  
  
  
But god, Ian would redo everything.  
  
  
Ian would return to fuck Mickey secretly, in the cold store cell, if it means reviewing Mickey grow up as he did.  
  
  
There was that little digression Mexican episode, but if it was served to something that it had made become them husbands.  
  
  
Now he was a father and a husband, and Ian could not be more proud of him.  
  
  
Ian was interrupted from his thoughts, when a small blond head appeared in the doorway of their room.  
  
  
"Daddy, I had a bad dream"  
  
  
Yev had three years old now. He lived with them for three nights a week and some weekends, as the agreement with Svetlana said, and was the most adorable baby Ian had never seen.  
  
  
"Hey, there's some monster chasing you?" Asked Mickey, opening the covers.  
"I didn't say he could sleep here tonight," scolded Ian.  
"Come on, I know you like it" said the other one.  
  
  
Yev jumped on their bed with a leap, his favorite teddy bear dropped on the floor, before he snuggle in between the two of them.  
  
  
"Warm and comfortable" Ian said, tucking him for good.  
"So, what do others say?" asked Mickey, smiling.  
"What happened?" asked instead Yev.  
"Aunt Fi and uncle Jimmy gonna marry, kiddo. Do you remember how we had the big party we did to Aunt Mandy and Uncle Lip? "said Mickey.  
"Oh yes. I love party "Yev said, smiling.  
  
  
Ian remained dazed staring at them for a moment before speaking.  
  
  
"Debs has sent an unknown number of emoticons" said Ian "Carl wrote that are too digusting and not to have sex on the kitchen table '  
"Well, he is fucking right" said Mickey  
"Oh, Lip has felt the baby kick at last" said Ian, smiling  
"Finally," said Mickey "You don't know how much he complained. I couldn't fucking bear him anymore, . If he wasn't part of our family I would have sent him to fuck himself"  
"Mick, no cursing if Yev is in the room"  
"Yeh, like he dosn't knew them"  
"Come on, le'ts take a picture of us " said Ian  
"But it's dark," complained YEV.  
"Come on, smile , you silly. You have the good fortune to be the most adorable Milkovich the family, use it as long as there is in you "Mickey said.  
  
  
 _"We're cuddling in_ _the big bed_ _. We are very happy for you, Fi! "_  
  
  
  
"Vee and Kevin have made a video with Svetlana" Ian said.  
  
  
In the video they could see the three of them to celebrate with a couple of trumpets, in Kev's living room.  
  
  
"They are crazy"  
"I'm not surprised she'd rather live with them" said Mickey laughing "I would move too"  
"And the two of us?" Ian asked with a grin.  
"You go with me right?"  
"Okay, enough talk. To sleep, "said Ian  
"But I'm not tired" said YEV.  
"Tomorrow you have school, said Ian, "I bet if you close your eyes you will"

“Papa, can I have my taddy bear?”  
"Okay," said Ian stretching. He took it with a little 'difficult.  
  
  
"Thanks," said Yev "I love you"  
"We love you too, little one" Mickey said, kissing his forehead.  
  
  
Ian was still looking a bit 'at them. He wanted to confirm that this was not a dream, but his damn reality  
  
  
He and the man in his life had a baby, the most adorable in the world.  
  
  
And while Ian fell asleep next to his boys, he couldn't help but smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! new fandom for me, so be gentle! 
> 
> i've writed this WAY BEFORE 7x11 
> 
> GOD, I'M STILL IN PAIN


End file.
